


펜들에서의 정욕

by YuliaCho



Series: LoPiverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: LoPiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104482





	1. 소개

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lust Over Pendle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741189) by A.J. Hall. 



**소개**

펜들에서의 정욕은 작가 A.J. Hall의 해리 포터 팬픽과 크로스오버 팬픽 시리즈 중 하나입니다. 펜들에서의 정욕을 읽기 전에, 당신은 다른이들이 추천한 읽는 순서나 A.J. Hall의 다른 전자책들을 참고하는 것이 좋을지도 모릅니다.

펜들에서의 정욕은 (마법사 세계의) 황금기에서 시작되는 탐정 스릴러물 풍속희극 입니다. 그리고 이는 일곱 번째 해리 포터 책의 결말 이후의 이야기로 추정하고 있습니다. 따라서 볼드모트의 몰락 이후 입니다.

독자들은 이 책이 모든 해리 포터 소설과, 퀴디치의 역사 그리고 신비한 동물 사전의 스포일러를 포함하고 있다는 점을 숙지해야 합니다.

**면책 조항**

이 이야기는 J.K. Rowling이 창조하고 소유한 인물들과 상황에 기반을 두고 있습니다. 또한 블룸스버리 북스, 스콜라스틱 북스와 레인코스트 북스, 그리고 워너브라더스 사를 포함하지만 이에 제한되지 않고 다양한 발행인에게 그 소유 권한이 있습니다. 이로 인한 어떠한 수입도 없으며, 어떠한 저작권이나 상표권 침해 의도도 없습니다.

**경고**

이 전자책은 작중 등장하는 욕설 때문에 R등급(북미 등급)과 15세 미만 등급(영국 등급)이 붙었습니다. 제목이 암시하는 것에 비해 성적 장면은 보다 신중한 편입니다. 이는 또한 슬래쉬 로맨스물 입니다; 즉 이는 동성의 성적 관계를 특징적으로 그리고 있습니다.

**감사의 말**

이 소설을 준비하는 동안, A.J. Hall은 직무를 뛰어넘어 교정을 봐주고, 북미의 관습에 길잡이가 되어 준 에리카; 때때로 사무실에 있을 때 적절한 부분에서 웃어준 캘리; 그리고 악의적인 인물의 악의적인 동기와 행동에 두가지 중요한 영감을 주었으며, 또한 환상적인 말포이 인트린시카와 말포이 장원 저택의 평면도를 그려준 알렉에게 감사드립니다.

슈즈 포 인더스트리의 러스가 책표지를 디자인하고, 전자책을 제작했으며 이 온라인 작품을 편집했습니다.

이 안의 의견들, 편견들, 결점들과 맞춤법은 모두 저의 작품입니다. 그리고 그에 관해 미리 앞서 사과드립니다.

A.J. Hall


	2. 연대표와 읽는 순서

**A.J. Hall의 책 연대표**

몇몇 사람들이 A.J. Hall의 책에 대해 연대표와 읽는 순서를 요청했었습니다. 이는 다음과 같습니다:

  * 스쳐지나가는 이들Ships that Pass[[x]](http://stp.shoesforindustry.net/): '펜들에서의 정욕'의 기반이 되는 이야기 한 도막. 1998년 3월/4월에 시작함.
  * 고칠 수 없는 시간Time Shall Not Mend[[x]](http://tsnm.shoesforindustry.net/): 1장. 1998년 이른 5월에 시작함.
  * 속삭임이 아닌Not a Whisper[[x]](http://naw.shoesforindustry.net/): 1998년 늦은 5월에 시작함.
  * 고칠 수 없는 시간Time Shall Not Mend[[x]](http://tsnm.shoesforindustry.net/): 2장~5장. (드레이코의 시점에서는 1998년 이른 6월에, 그리고 예카체린의 시점에서는 서기 3175년 즈음에 시작함).
  * 펜들에서의 정욕Lust Over Pendle[[x]](http://lop.shoesforindustry.net/): 1998년 10월~1999년 늦은 8월. 대부분의 사건들은 1999년 8월 9일~13일 사이에 이루어짐.
  * 소실과 절망Dissipation and Despair[[x]](http://dad.shoesforindustry.net/): 펜들에서의 정욕 속편. 2001년 2월과 3월에 시작함.
  * 매우 위험한 끝Perilous Point[[x]](http://tpp.shoesforindustry.net/): 2003년 6월에 시작함.
  * 상냥한 사람The Kindly Ones[[x]](http://tko.shoesforindustry.net/): 2005년 6월에 시작함.



추천하는 읽는 순서는 다음과 같습니다:

  1. 스쳐지나가는 이들Ships That Pass
  2. 펜들에서의 정욕Lust Over Pendle
  3. 속삭임이 아닌Not a Whisper
  4. 고칠 수 없는 시간Time Shall Not Mend
  5. 소실과 절망Dissipation and Despair
  6. 매우 위험한 끝The Perilous Point
  7. 상냥한 사람The Kindly Ones



향기처럼 기묘한Queer as Scent[[x]](http://qas.shoesforindustry.net/)과 짐승의 흔적The Mark of The Beast[[x]](http://motb.shoesforindustry.net/)은 어떤 순서로 읽어도 좋습니다.

**A.J. Hall의 해리포터 소설에 대한 (비)공식 안내**

연대표에 대한 대체 관점을 보고싶다면, Geoviki의 웹사이트를 참고하십시오. 여기에서는 A.J. Hall의 소설에 대한 훌륭한 비공식 안내가 되어 있습니다: [www.livejournal.com/users/geoviki/6442.html](http://www.livejournal.com/users/geoviki/6442.html)


	3. Chapter 1

_매수하거나 왜곡할 수 없는,_

_신이시여 감사합니다! 영국의 언론인을_

_그러나 인간이 하려는 일을 보건대_

_부패하지않음, 이에는 정해진 이유가 없도다._

험버트 울프Humbert Wolfe: _지상의 도시_ _The Uncelestial City_ , 1930년

바깥에서 관목숲을 가로질러 비가 수평선 한 획을 내려치고 있었다. 이에 한몫 끼어, 바람은 굴뚝 배 부분에 열광적으로 불어닥치고 있었다. 언덕에서 계곡을 노려보면서, 러프리-인-펜들[각주:1]의 끝자락에 자리잡은 매연색 벽돌의 저택은 오늘 낮은 구름에 휩싸여 간신히 보였다. 그건 백 년 하고도 오십 년 넘게 계속되는 눈싸움이었다.

지금까지는, 여전히 점수가 나지않아 비긴 상태였다. 저택은 무엇보다 반듯이 서서 상대가 눈을 깜박일 때 까지, 얼마나 오랜 시간이 걸릴 지라도 되쏘아보는 능력을 귀히 여기는 경쟁 때문에 지어졌다. 이제는 극히 소수의 상대만이 남아있었다.

* * *

에밀리 롱바텀은 가문의 집요정 벳시가 신나서 방 안으로 미끄러져 들어오는걸 지쳐서 쳐다보았다. 그녀가 도착하면서 반들반들 윤을 낸 쪽모이 세공 마루와 벽난로를 위협하자, 초반의 추동력을 멈추기 위해 벳시의 팔이 미친듯이 휘둘러졌다.

"마님은 절대로, 결단코 지금 현관 앞에 누가 있는지 짐작하지 못하실거에요," 벳시가 단언했다.

"흠! 참된 집요정은 내가 짐작하게 두지않지. 그녀라면 누가 오건간에 정중한 태도로 알리거나 들여보내서, 내 스스로 확인할 수 있도록 할거다. 그리고 그녀라면 그 빌어먹을정도로 바보같은 롤러스케이트도 타지 않을거고."

벳시는 무언가를 중얼거렸는데, 이런 말일 수도 아닐수도 있었다: "줏대없는 남부새끼". 나이든 롱바텀 부인은 분별있게 귀가 먹은 척 하며 공격하는걸로 넘어갔다. 펜들에 사는 마녀들이 두 명 이상 모일때면, 대화 주제의 목록 윗부분에 놓여진게 "집요정 문제"였다. "그들에겐 보가트 피가 흐른다"가 지역 요정들의 기벽을 설명하는 가장 일반적인 이론이었다.

"그럼 가보렴. 날 놀라게 해 봐."

벳시는 의기양양했다. 그녀는 기대서 롱바텀 부인의 귓가에 속삭였다. 그 노부인은 훨씬 더 꼿꼿이 앉았다. 벳시가 활짝 웃었다. "나는 마님께 말했어요."

"글쎄, 정말 뜻밖이군 그래. 내 생각엔 그녀가 무슨 일 때문에 온건지 우리가 빨리 알아내야 겠구나. 가서 그녀를 안으로 들여보내라. 그리고- 벳시-"

"마님?"

"어떤 상황에서도 그녀에게 사인해달라고 하지 _말아라_."

집요정은 사라졌다. 잠시 후에 문이 소리없이 열리고, 현관 입구에 매우 큰 키의 금발 여성이, 자신의 흠잡을 데 없이 재단된 검은색 망토에서 빗방울을 털어내며 모습을 드러냈다. 눈에 보이지 않는 곳에서, 벳시가 알렸다.

"나시사 드브리스가 당신을 뵈러 왔습니다, 마님."

* * *

마법사와 마녀들이 지금은 최근의 사건이라 부르는 그 당시 동안, 볼드모트는 초기 성과 이후 자신과 함께하려 몰려드는 지원자들에게 단순한 입회 시험을 열었었다. 죽음을 먹는 자가 되고 싶다면, 그들은 자신들이 임의로 선택한 희생자를 반드시 24시간 안에 도움 없이 죽여야만 했다. 뿐만 아니라, 만일 볼드모트의 별이 진다면, 온 세상이 그 개인은 순수한 자유 의지로 시험을 치루었다는 사실을 명백히 알게될 터였다: 이번에는 _임페리우스_ 저주 뒤로 숨을 희망도 없었다. 

자살 시도는 명예로운 결말이었다(그리고 물론, 그들의 무능이 어둠의 마왕을 곤란하게 하자 차후에 깔끔히 제거되었다). 시험을 이행하는데 실패하고 살아남는것은 선택사항이 아니었다. 시험을 거부해 희생 목표에게 경고를 보내고, 볼드모트의 본부로 걸어들어와 그의 부관에게 이행했다고 알리는 건 자살할 정도로 극적이면서 어리석은 행동이었다. 그건 우울한 나그네쥐도 진심으로 하지말라고 충고할 만할 정도의 일이었다.

그 부관이 지원자 본인의 아버지일지라도. _특히_ 부관이 지원자 본인의 아버지라면.

자연스럽게 최근의 사건의 여파로, 마법사 세계가 충분히 생각할 시간을 가지자 왜? 라는 질문이 생겨났다. 드레이코 말포이가 허마이오니 그레인저를 살해하려고 나가서, 몇 시간 후에 돌아와 그의 아버지에게 실지로 그는 죽음을 먹는 자가 되는 건 형편없는 생각이라 양해를 구한 그날 밤에 정확히 무슨 일이 일어났는지, 각양각색의 설득력 없는 가설들이 제시되었다. 

아마도 가장 좋은 설명은, 결국 가장 간단한 것일터였다: 자신의 심리를 잘 알고있던 볼드모트가, 그 무렵 상당히 상태가 나빠져 혐오, 더 정확히 말해 강렬한 혐오가 미움보다 더 멀리 떨어져 있다는 사실을 단순히 인식하지 못한 것이다. 거의 당신의 인생 절반동안 아침 식사용 식탁 너머에서 보았던 이를 죽인다는 것은, 단순히 음식물 쓰레기나 임상 주제에 대한 음성결과처럼 수월하게 구분할 수 있는게 아니었다. 얼마나 당신이 그당시에 매 주 마다 아침식사에서 그들이 먹는 토스트 한 조각 마다 마음속으로 움츠러들었다 할지라도 말이다. 

아무튼 왜 라는 질문은 루시우스 말포이에게 일어나지 않았다. 그의 주된 목표는 피해 대책이었다. 어둠의 마왕에게 봉사한 30년이 그의 능력을 빛나게 만들어, 그는 사람들에게 대단하게 여겨졌다.

20분 후에 드레이코는 볼드모트의 본부에서 사십 마일 떨어진 황량한 채석장에 누워, 그의 아버지가 억지로 목구멍에 넘긴 이승의 죽음 물약의 첫번째 효과를 이미 느끼고 있었다. 루시우스는 순간이동해서 사라지기 전에 그의 어깨 너머로 두 가지 정보를 던졌다. 첫번째는, 그 물약이 죽음과 그 여파의 대부분을 뒤바뀐 순서로 불러일으키게끔 신중하게 고안되도록 만들어졌다는 사실이었다. 희생자가 살아서 지각이 있는 동안 분해가 시작되고, 죽음이 올 때가 되면 완전히 부패한 희생자 뿐만 아니라 그의 근처에 남아있는 비위가 강한 그 누구라도 안심할 거였다. 두번째는, 해독제가 없다는 점이었다.

그날밤 늦게, 루시우스 말포이는 아내에게 자신이 잠재적인 가족의 골칫거리를 처리했다는걸 언급한 것 같다.

그건 마지막 말이 이것이었던 장군 이래, 절대 따를수가 없는 전략적 오판이었다:

"걱정마라, 저놈들은 이 거리에서는 코끼리도 맞출 수 없을-"[각주:2]

전설, 그리고 믿음의 의지로 그 다음에 많은 무슨 일들이 벌어졌는지는 흐려졌다. 당시에 볼드모트에 대항하여 동맹한 이들은 매우 형편없이 지고 있었고, 최소한의 승리가 사기에 미치는 영향도 전부 그 전술적 가치와 균형이 맞지 않았다. 나시사는 소식을 조용히 전해들었지만, 시간을 낭비하지는 않았다. 세 시간 내에 열네 명의 최고위 죽음을 먹는 자들이 기거하고 있는 말포이 저택과, 볼드모트의 계획에 관해 은닉되었던 귀중한 정보가, 동맹의 피 한 방울도 흘리지 않고 그의 적에게로 넘어갔다. 

선발대는 누구의 저지도 받지 않고 적의 근거지로 침투해, 지하실에서 죽은 루시우스를 발견했다. 그의 얼굴에는 극단적으로 불쾌한 표정이 어려 있었다. 볼드모트나 나시사를 살아서 볼 배짱이 없던 나머지, 그는 자살한거라고 믿어졌다.

새벽에 나시사는 동맹이 그녀의 처분에 맡긴 최고의 마법약 마법사를 옆에서 지켜보며, 설명하기 힘든 협박조로 그녀의 지팡이를 들고 있었다. 그 엄청난 지적 도전이 위협인지, 아니면 상당히 불리하다는 사실 때문인지 그녀는 실제로 드레이코를 꽤 좋아하는 몇 안되는 동맹의 마법사들 중 한 명을 찾아내었다. 그러나 이승의 죽음 물약의 효과에 대한 루시우스 말포이의 자신감은 그의 다른 모든 희망과 마찬가지로 돌이킬 수 없는 환상으로 드러났다. 나시사와 그녀의 아들은 동맹에 합류했고, 나머지는 그들의 말에 따르면, 그녀의 역사였다.

그 소동은 놀라웠다. 누군가는 "모든 역사를 통틀어 아름다운 포토제닉 한 명에 의해, 이토록 효과적으로 예상치 못하게 볼드모트와의 투쟁이 역전되었던 적은 없었다"라고 말했다. 다른이들은 볼드모트의 패배에 자신들이 좀 더 공헌했다고 정당화하기도 했다; 그렇지만 나시사는, 출판계약을 했다.

마법사 TV에서 생방송으로 인터뷰를 했을때, 나시사는 이미 시장에 천 단위로 내놓은 새로운 단발머리 아래에서 수줍게 얼굴을 들고는, 말포이로 불리는 것이 "더 이상 편안하게 느껴지지 않아서" 자신의 처녀성으로 되돌아갔던거라 고백했다(그리고 인터뷰 후에, "드브리스의 향기"의 출시를 발표했다). 그렇게 후기-볼드모트 시대 최고의 유명인사가 탄생했다. 수줍은 듯이 곁눈질하는 그녀의 유명한 미소와, 크고 걱정이 가득한 제비꽃색 눈들은 마법세계 모든 신문가판대에 뒤따라왔다.

그리고 지금 20세기 가장 유명한 마녀가 무슨 이유 때문인지 에밀리 롱바텀의 거실에 도착해 있었다.

"와야만 했어요," 그녀는 간단하게 말했다. "저를 도와줄 수 있는 사람으로 생각난 유일한 사람이 당신이었죠."

에밀리 롱바텀은 여전히 상황을 분명하게 이해하지 못했다. 나시사는 그녀에게 한 장의 종이를 손으로 건넸다: 다음 일요일자 _예언자일보_ 의 제1면 교정쇄였다. 그 대부분은 종려나무가 심겨진 해변가에 있는 두 형상의 상당히 흐릿한 사진이 차지하고 있었다. 그 둘은 누가봐도 알 수 있을 정도로 _지상에서 영원으로_[각주:3]의 한 장면인 파도 장면을 재현하느라 바빠보였다. 마법 세계에서의 사진들과 다르게, 그들은 시청자를 향해 손을 흔들지도 않았고, 정말로 그들이 사진을 찍히고 있단 사실을 완벽하게 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다. 그 사진의 또렷하지 않은 모습이 크게 암시를 주는데, 아마도 몰래카메라로 찍은 것 같았다. 그렇지만 그 둘은 서로에게 충분히 관심을 빼앗겨서, 그들의 바로 옆에 퀴디치를 하는 용으로 된 팀이 있다 해도 알아차리지 못할 것만 같았다. 

롱바텀 부인은 급히 숨을 들이마시고는 자신의 손을 가슴께에 갖다대었다.

"글쎄, 저는 - 저는 집 밖으로 나가봐야 겠군요," 그녀는 결국 더듬거리며 말했다. "이건 우리 네빌이에요. 그리고 그는 키스를- 남자에게-"

"제기랄, 셜록도 아니고,[각주:4]" 나시사는 가능한 한 용서받을 수 있는 분노를 중얼거렸다. 노부인의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

"나는 내 거실에서 그런말을 허용하지 않습니다, 숙녀분."

그녀는 순간적으로 그녀를 쏘아보고는, 다시 사진을 봤다; 나시사는 다시 돌아가 해변가에 누워 웃고있는 금발 소년에게서 물러났다. 크누트[각주:5]들이 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다.

"저건 아니겠지 - 당신의 아들일 리가 없겠죠, 그렇지요?"

나시사가 아무런 말 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 롱바텀 부인은 1면 교정쇄를 보기위해 몸을 구부려 눈을 반짝이며 응시했다. 

"그냥 전 믿을수가 없군요," 그녀가 낮게 말했다.

나시사가 동감하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"저도 알아요: 그게 바로 제가 생각한 거에요."

"그걸 말한게 아니에요." 그녀가 말을 잠시 멈추었다. "내 말은, 내가 네빌에게 거의 2년 전에 저 수영복들을 버려버리라고 했는데 지금 그들이 신문 1면에 났잖아요."

나시사는 다시금 몸을 굽혀 사진을 보더니 몇 초 간 바싹 살펴보았다. 

"음. 글쎄 지금쯤이면 드레이코가 당신의 권고를 지지할거라는데 전 상당한 돈을 걸겠어요."

롱바텀 부인의 눈들이 가늘어졌다.

"당신 지금 우리 네빌의 복장 감각을 비난하는건가요?"

"아뇨. 저는 그저 집 꾸미는 계획처럼 관계도 그렇게 생각하는 드레이코의 성향에 대한 말이었어요." 그녀의 입술이 잠시동안 떨렸다. "그 점은 그의 아버지를 닮았죠."

순간적으로 루시우스 말포이에 대한 언급에, 나시사의 평정이 순식간에 무너졌다. 그녀는 소파 팔걸이에 자신의 머리를 묻고, 흐느껴 울었다. 잠시동안, 롱바텀 부인의 세계가 낯설음에 가까워져 위험하게 휘청거렸다; 지금 여기 그녀의 거실에선 심란한 마녀 한 명이 가슴이 미어지도록 울고있었다. 보잘것없는 남정네에게 그 책임이 있었다. 롱바텀 부인은 90년 넘는 그간 자신이 세월을 많이 경험했고, 마치 코르셋인 양 자신이 꼿꼿이 앉아있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그녀는 나시사 옆으로 가 뻣뻣하게 앉고는, 그녀의 어깨를 토닥였다.

"자, 자, 자기. 그렇게 나쁘진 않아요. 누구도 죽지 않았어. 우린 뭔가를 생각할 수 있을거에요."

"하지만 일요일이 되면 신문 전체에 날 거라구요-"

"그렇게 되면 월요일엔 누군가의 입방아에 오르겠죠."

"그리고 그는 제게 손주도 안겨주지 않을거고-"

"그간 내가 알아낸 바에 의하면, 손자들은 전부가 아니에요."

"게다가 이웃들은 어떻게 생각하겠어요?"

"당신에 관해 그들이 말한게 전부 사실이라면, 당신의 이웃들은 다른 주에 있잖아요."

나시사는 눈물로 얼룩진 얼굴을 들어올리고는 약하게 미소를 지으려 애썼다.

"사실, 난 이웃들에 대해 말한게 아니에요. 아즈카반에 보내진 그들의 아들과 며느리와 관계가 있는 사람들 말이에요." 그녀의 미소가 사라졌다. "사실, 우리의 모든게 거의 사실이랍니다 - 모두 루시우스의 친구죠. 그리고 저는 제가 결혼한 후로 제 오랜 친구들 대부분과 연락이 끊겼어요-"

다시금 울음소리가 그녀에게 닥쳐왔다. 에밀리 롱바텀은 힘차게 어깨를 토닥였다. 

"글쎄, 좋은 면을 보자고요. 크리스마스 카드를 보낼 목록이 줄어들테니까."

나시사는 무정하게 흐느껴 울었다. 롱바텀 부인은 뻣뻣하게 그녀의 발치로 다가갔다. "당신에게 필요한 건 좋은 차 한 잔이랑 무언가 믿을만한 구석이에요. 마치 한 달 넘게 제대로 된 식사 한 번 못해본 것 처럼 보이는구려. 벳시!"

창문 커튼 뒤에서 바스락 거리는 소리가 났다.

"적어도 한번쯤은 좀 쓸모있게 굴어보렴, 그리고 찻잔을 끓이거라. 아니, 잠깐만, 내가 봐야할 게 부엌에 있었는데-"

그녀는 소파에서 훌쩍거리고 있는 나시사를 남겨둔 채, 재치있게 방 밖으로 나갔다.

그녀가 돌아왔을때, 나시사는 자신의 화장을 고쳐 이전의 결점없이 완벽한 상태로 돌아가 자신을 추스리고 있었다. 그녀는 벽난로 옆에 서서, 벽난로 위에 올려진 유니폼을 입은 젊은 남자의 암갈색 사진을 누가봐도 주의깊게 살펴보고 있었다. 롱바텀 부인은 그 방향을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그가 프랭크에요. 나의 첫번째 남편. 친구들[각주:6]과 함께 가버렸지."

나시사는 멀뚱한 표정이었다.

"애크링턴 친구들 말이에요. 그들은 보병연대였지. 첫번째 머글 전쟁에서. 육군성의 몇몇 소수의 멍청한 이들은 제분소에서 온 친구들과 마찬가지로, 그들이 같은 보병 대대로 참전하면 녀석들의 사기를 증진시킬거라 생각했다더군. 그리고 물론 그들은 그렇게 했고말고. 그들에게 이 주 동안 훈련을 시킨 다음 솜[각주:7]으로 보내버린거요. 대대의 4분의 3이 몇 분 만에 죽거나 부상을 입었지. 누구든지 사람이 죽지 않은 가족은 마을에 없었고. 그들은 그러고나선 더이상의 친구들 연대를 만들지 않았어요. 그렇지만 프랭크에겐 너무 늦어버렸지."

롱바텀 부인은 잠깐 말을 멈추었다.

"뭐랄까," 그녀는 특히 만족스럽다는듯 엄숙하게 덧붙였다. "이 모든 멍청한 계획을 생각해 낸 육군성의 그 어떤 새끼들도, 남은 날 동안 제대로 잠을 자진 못했을테지만."

나시사는 완벽하게 아치를 이루는 눈썹 한 쪽을 들어올렸다.

"양심때문에요?"

롱바텀 부인은 코웃음을 쳤다.

"그들중 누구라도 양심의 _주문_ 을 아는지 의심스럽군요. 그보단 곤란해졌다는게 맞겠지. 발진들 - 보통 내가 말하고 싶지않은 곳에 생기던걸요. 투명 전갈들. 그 투명 전갈들은 참 좋았어. 대부분, 그들은 파상풍 진단을 받았지. 사실은, 한 해 혹은 두 해 후에도 가려움에 시달렸지만 그들은 투명 전갈을 볼 수가 없었어요. 대부분은 정말로 파상풍에 _걸렸거든_."

나시사의 얼굴에 나타난 표정은 경외심이 가득담긴 존경에 가까웠다. 순간 편안한 추억의 바다를 표류하던 롱바텀 부인은, 타륜을 잡고 당면한 문제의 소용돌이를 향해 확실히 급할 것 없어 보였다. 그녀는 기분좋게 한숨을 쉬고는, 불가 옆의 푹신한 안락의자 둘 중 하나에 다시 돌아가 앉아 손님을 다른 쪽 의자로 안내했다.

"어쨌든, 차 좀 들어요." 그녀가 손을 흔들자, 은색 찻주전자가 공기중에 조심스럽게 나타났다. 찻주전자는 불가 옆 빅토리아 시대 양식으로 상감된 작은 탁자 위에 자리를 잡은 두 개의 찻잔에 차를 따를 준비를 알아서 했다. 구운 크럼펫들, 꿀, 인스티티아 자두와 딸기잼과 위에 분홍색 아이싱이 올려진 호두케이크가 줄을지어 방 안으로 들어와 그들의 무릎위에 둥둥 떠 있었다.

"흠. 드브리스. 당신은 찰리 드바이스의 손녀딸 중 한 명 이지요? 당신의 아버지가 그의 막내아들이었고, 그는 몰래 용으로 금융선물先物거래를 했다는 재판 이후에 자신의 이름을 드브리스로 바꿨고요, 그렇죠?"

나시사의 얼굴이 상기되었다.

"그는 _모든_ 혐의에 무죄선고를 받았어요."

"인간적으론 좋은사람이죠," 롱바텀 부인은 냉담히 자신의 의견을 말했다.

침묵이 뒤따랐다.

"내 아버지 때엔, 차톡스 앤 드바이스 마법장비가 유럽에서 가장 큰 주술 장비회사였어요. 국내에서 사용하는 솥의 반이 우리 상점에서 생산되었죠. 물론, 아버지가 은퇴하고 내 동생이 회사를 맡은 후로 그와 당신의 조부는 의견이 맞지 않았고, 그래서 그들은 각자 가기로 했지요. 하지만 당신은 이런것들을 알기엔 너무 나이가 어렸을 거에요."

나시사는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "제 조부는 항상 당신의 남동생이 자신에게 근본적으로 새로운 다목적-기능을 가진 선반[각주:8]에 많은 돈을 투자해야 한다 말했다고 주장했었어요. 그렇게 하면 기존 주문의 절반 정도로도 네 배나 되는 결과를 낳을 수 있었죠. 그는 제가 머물렀을 때 그 얘기를 제게 했었어요. 그건 일종의 게임이었죠: 저는 당신의 남동생이 완성할 수 있었을 방법을 생각해내야만 했어요. 만약 내 제안이 그가 미처 생각치 못한 거였다면, 그는 제게 갈레온 한 개를 주었고요. 그렇지만 우리가 그걸 해결했다고는 전 생각하지 않아요."

그녀는 차 한 모금을 마시더니 계속 이어나갔다.

"그의 연구개발시설은 철옹성으로 지어졌어요. 중앙난방장치가 되어있었으니 당신이 플루 네트워크로 침입할 수 없었고 - 그의 연구 팀은 나라에서 가장 높은 봉급과 복리후생제도를 받았죠. 하지만 무작위로 베리타세룸 검사에 동의할 준비가 되어있지 않았다면, 그 누구도 그 일에 착수하지 않았을 겁니다 - 임원도 포함해서요. 그들은 폴리주스 마법약을 사용하지 못하도록 한 시간 가량 감독 하에 제한구역에 있어야만 했습니다 - 창문들은 전부 이중 중력 징크스[각주:9]와 안전 마법주문들을 걸어놨고요 - 배관은 기어가기엔 너무 좁았고..."

롱바텀 부인은 생각에 잠긴것처럼 보였다.

"그 선반이 기억나요. 정말이지 놀라운 도구 였지만, 문제가 많았죠. 우리는 제작 허용오차를 줄여보려고 한없이 고생했어요. 가게에서 문제를 해결할 때 까지 몇 주나 초과근무를 해야만 했지요."

그녀는 차 한 모금을 마셨다.

"예상했던 거였지만요, 정말로."

그녀는 다른 크럼펫 하나를 집어들고 천천히 버터를 발랐다.

"그대를 박쥐로 바꾸는 그 요란한 개념이 얼마나 어려운지 구상해본 적 있나요?"

입에 한가득 차를 머금고 있던 나시사는 불의의 습격을 받고는, 속절없이 자신의 망토 앞섶에 대고 캑캑거렸다. 롱바텀 부인은 그녀를 향해 장난스럽게 씨익 웃었다.

"좋아요. 그 말을 하면 당신의 뺨에 혈색이 돌아올 거라고 생각했답니다. 이 모든 고릿적 이야기들을 늙은 찰리가 당신에게 얘기했을거라고 그 누가 생각하겠어요? 정말이지 가족적이군요."

나시사는 머뭇거리는 것 같았다.

"저는 제 할아버지가 지금도 관련되어있다는 60년 전의 산업스파이짓 때문에 밀려났다고는 생각하지 않아요."

"동부 랭커셔에서는 그랬어요. 어찌되었든, 산업스파이 일들은 모두 한 방향으로 흘러가진 않았죠. 그들은 찰리 디바이스가 가끔 런던에서 벨라 쇼걸들에게 자신의 급여를 줘버렸다고 생각했어요. 그들이 알아내지 못했던 건, 대표 무역 박람회 시간은 알 만한 가치가 없다는 거였죠."

나시사는 자신의 긴 속눈썹을 아래로 늘어뜨리며, 온갖 지면에 나타났던 표정을 지었다. 

"오, 하지만 그게 전부가 아니죠," 그녀는 기분좋은 목소리로 말했다. "그는 자신의 최고 정보원과 결혼했거든요."

롱바텀 부인은 그녀를 뜯어보듯이 쳐다보았다.

"글쎄요, 이제 당신이 그 얘길 언급하러 왔다는 건 알겠네요. 그렇지만 난 항상 찰리 디바이스가 리틀 행글턴의 그 미친 가문에 장가갔다고 생각해왔는데 말이죠?"

"첫째 부인요. 할머니는 둘째 부인이었거든요."

롱바텀 부인은 잠시 동안 말을 멈추었다. 그런 다음에 단호히 한 손으로 손짓했다. 찻잔들이 재빨리, 그렇지만 질서정연하게 움직여서 주방을 향해 문 밖으로 나갔다(나시사는 찻잔들이 스스로 씻겨지기 위해 개수대에 줄지어 있는 모습을 상상했다); 빵 부스러기들은 벽난로로 쓸려들어갔고, 그제서야 노부인은 사교행위에서 본업으로 분명하게 자리를 옮긴 것 같았다.

"그렇다면," 그녀는 반짝이는 눈빛으로 나시사를 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 말했다, "우린 어떻게 해야하죠? 당신의 아들을 찾을 수 있나요?"

"그럴 수 없을 것 같아요. 전 심지어 그들이 어디에 있는지도 몰라요 - 기사에서는 그저 "고급 인도양 은신처 휴양지"라고만 했어요."

"내가 네빌을 잡게되면 진짜 "은신처"를 알려줘야겠군요. 그는 브라이튼에 간다고 했었어요. 저는 왜 그가 아직 올빼미를 보내지 않았는지 궁금했었답니다."

"저는 올빼미를 _받았어요_ ," 나시사는 엄숙하게 말했다. "전하는 바에 따르면 파리에서요. 만약 해협을 한 번만 건넜다면, 왜 그 불쌍한 새가 흠뻑 젖었었는지 의문을 가져야만 했었는데."

롱바텀 부인은 생각에 잠겨 있었다.

"그냥 네빌의 문제라면 내가 용돈을 끊어버리면 되고, 그렇게 한다면 그는 충분히 집으로 돌아올 겁니다. 그렇지만 당신의 아들은 아버지가 죽은 뒤로 독립하지 않았나요?"

"드레이코가 상속받은건," 나시사는 명확하게 말했다, "좀먹고 지나치게 큰 자코비언 양식의, 미심쩍고 팔리지도 않는 마법 물품들이 가득한데다 외풍이 잔뜩 부는 상자에요. 유지하는데 엄청난 금액이 든 데다, 가문의 마지막 18대손에게 유일하게 남은것도 그거죠. 왜냐면 말포이는 언제나 돈을 보고 결혼한다는 자랑스런 가문의 전통 때문에 말이죠. 드레이코가 가문의 전통을 또다시 유지시키지는 않을거란 지금 상황을 보건대, 아마도 제가 상당한 양의 재무 레버리지를 운용할 수 있을것 같아요. 예를 들자면, 저는 그에게 지붕의 빗살수염벌레가 이제 공식적으로 그의 책무라고 할 수 있고요. 만약에 정말로 지저분하게 굴고싶다면, 아마 저는 그린고트 그뤼나드 연안[각주:10]에게 크누츠포드[각주:11]의 크니즐[각주:12] 보호구역에 찬성하는 대신, 신탁 증서에 따라 그들이 가진 재량권을 활용해달라 설득할 수도 있을 거에요. 뭘 이용해야 그렇게 되는건진 저도 모르겠지만요."

"우리가 만약 공급을 끊겠다고 협박하면, 그들은 집으로 올 거고 그렇게 되면 그들이 이 엉망진창인 상황을 알아서 해결하겠죠."

나시사가 눈을 깜박였다.

"어, 롱바텀 부인? 첫번재 남편분과 결혼했을때 정확히 연세가 어떻게 되셨나요?"

"열일곱이요, 하지만 난 무슨-"

"그리고 그는 제분소에서 일하는 머글이었죠, 그렇지 않나요?"

"그랬죠-"

"그렇다면 당신이 약혼을 발표했을때 부모님들은 어떻게 하셨나요?"

"음, 아버지는 내 지팡이를 불태우고는 나를 침실에 가두고는, 내가 이 약혼을 관철한다면 가족 재산에서 한 푼도 볼 수 없을거라 말했어요. 난 배수관을 타고 내려와서 프랭크와 함께 달아났죠; 그때 우리가 입었던 코르셋 만큼이나, 그건 간단한 일이 아니었다고 말할 수 있어요. 나는 부모님 두 분과 1928년이 될 때까지 말하지 않았답니다."

"그럴면 - 왜 이번에는 이런 전략들이 더 잘 먹힐거라고 생각하시는 거죠? 에드워디안 여학생이 아니라, 20세기 말의 젊은 두 남자들을 상대하고 있어서요?"

롱바텀 부인은 잠시 말을 멈추었다.

"글쎄, 오늘날의 젊은이들은 내 세대가 가졌던 것 만큼의 진취성이 없다오," 그녀는 중얼거렸지만, 마음이 담겨있는 것 처럼 들리지는 않았다.

"만일 우리가 그들과 연락이 닿는다고 해도, 제 시간에 돌아와봤자 아무런 소용이 없어요. 예언자일보는 오늘 밤에 인쇄가 들어갈 거에요. 그 끔찍한 스키터 여자가 계속 제게 연락을 하려고 했으니 이제 제가 '내 쪽의 이야기'를 줘야겠군요. 제가 거절한다면, '그녀의 공허한 특권의 세계로 물러나버린' 점에 대해 엉망인 얘기를 만들어 낼 테니까요. 아마 제가 저택에 숨어서 한 쪽에는 손목을 긋고, 다른 쪽으로는 반쯤 비어있는 보드카 병을 껴안은 채 두 발을 딛은 마룻바닥에는 어둠의 마법 표식이 그려져 있을거라는 암시를 할 거에요. 만약에 제가 인터뷰를 한다면, 그녀는 제가 말한 모든걸 왜곡할거고요."

"그들을 고소할 수는 없나요?"

"제 변호사는 완전히 돈낭비라고 말했어요. 그는 우리가 예언자일보를 고소한다면, 이야기만 두 배로 길어질거라고 하더군요. 아마 '그들이 금지하려던 쇼킹한 성관계 스냅사진[각주:13]'이라는 표제 밑단에 말이죠."

"흠, 글쎄, 그렇다면 딱 하나 뿐이군요. 벳시!"

집요정은 방 안으로 미끄러져 들어왔다.

"마님?"

"내 모자를 찾거라, 그리고 앞 응접실도 확실하게 정돈해두고. 여기에 언론사 사람이 몇 명 올 테니까."

"나는 지금 당장 하겠습니다, 마님."

에밀리 롱바텀은 박제한 독수리 모자를 쓰고는 벽난로 앞 거울을 보며 바로잡았다.

"보이지 않는 곳에 있어요," 그녀는 나시사에게 말했다. "그들이 풍각쟁이를 찾지 못한다면, 재주부리는 원숭이와 인터뷰하는 데 동의할 기회가 더 많아질테니까."

그녀는 벽난로 앞 깔개에 무릎을 꿇고, 불꽃에 몸을 기울이며 큰 소리로 말했다:

"일요일자 예언자일보 사무실",

* * *

리타 스키터는 자신과 예언자일보의 사진작가인 크리스핀 카밀레리가 방금 순간이동한 현관을 쳐다보았다. 그리고는 부서진 주철 배수관 가장자리에서 거의 반 갤런이나 되는 빗물이 넘쳐서는 그녀의 망토 목 부분에 세차게 떨어지자, 신랄하게 욕을 했다.

"이런 따분한 동네라 해도 _레파로_ 주문 정도는 알고있을줄 알았는데," 그녀는 악의적으로 쉿 하는 소리를 냈다. 때맞춰 위험을 포착해 장비를 수해에서 구해낸 카밀레리는, 자신의 동료에게 전적으로 냉담한 미소를 씨익 지었다.

"진정해, 리트[각주:14]," 그는 자신의 골루아즈 한 개피를 마지막으로 빨아들인다음, 담배꽁지를 현관 옆에 있는 월계수 관목에 버리며 충고했다. "얼음 처녀 드브리스한테 덤벼들려고 했는데, 그대신에 좀먹은 독수리 모자를 쓰는게 세련된거라 생각하는 늙고 미친 박쥐랑만 인터뷰해서 화가 난 거잖아."

그 순간 그들 앞의 문이 인상적으로 확 열렸고, 그들은 들어오라는 소리없는 초대를 알아차렸다. 그들은 희미하게 보이는 갖가지 모양의 박제 동물들로 가득찬 어두운 복도로 들어갔다. 카밀레리는 어두운 곳에서 특이한 송곳니나 발톱을 힐끗 보면서, 어떤 롱바텀 가문의 조상이 _신비한 동물 사전_ 을 이용해 질서정연하게 수집품을 모았을거라는 전체적인 인상을 받았다. 쉽게 박제할 수 있다는 점과 내재된 위험을 상호 참조하면서 말이다.

활짝 열린 다음 문은 어두운 방으로 그들을 안내했는데, 그곳에서는 퀴퀴하고 장엄한 기운이 돌아 마치 결혼식과 장례식에만 문을 열어놓는단 인상을 주었다. 붉은 비로드 커튼은 희미해지는 마지막 햇빛을 가리고 있었다; 유일한 빛은 벽난로 위의 양초 두 개와 난로 바닥의 작고, 활기없는 불꽃이었다.

에밀리 롱바텀은 문이 활짝 열리자 두 명의 기자들을 마주보았다. 그녀의 두 눈이 잠깐동안 카밀레리를 훑어보고는(그는 잠깐 자신의 새로운 강한-남자 머리모양[각주:15]을 한걸 후회했다) 리타 스키터를 보았다.

"그렇지," 그녀는 마침내 말했다, "지팡이가 없으면 이렇게 보인다오."

리타 스키터는 곧바로 그녀를 돌아보았다. "당신에게 정말로 좋을거에요, 에밀리, 이렇게 잠깐이라도 _예언자일보_ 와 대화할 시간을 가지는게 말이죠. 저는 당신 세대의 몇몇 사람들에게 이런 소식은 특히나 큰 충격으로 다가올거라 알고있었답니다."

"내 이름은 롱바텀이오. 롱바텀 부인. 그리고 나는 당신이 "충격"이라고 한 의미를 모르겠군. 난 103살이오. 게다가 난 살아있는동안 당신이 아는 그자의 허튼수작을 두 차례나, 마찬가지로 두 번에 걸친 머글 대전도 겪었소. 나는 유행성 인플루엔자, 결핵, 장티푸스와 소아마비도 상대했고. 마법약은 때로는 통했고 때로는 그렇지 않았지. 이런저런 일들 때문에 나는 두 명의 남편과 네 명의 아이들보다 오래 살았소. 당신이 숙제를 했다면, 내 마지막 아이가 어디에 있는지 알겠지. 내 말을 믿어도 좋아요, 날 _놀라게_ 하려면 어린 네빌에 대한 것보다 더 생각해야 할 테니까."

카밀레리는 자신의 얼굴이 구겨지는걸 느꼈다. 그는 눈살을 찌푸린 리타 스키터를 가로막으며 서둘러 곧장 다가갔다. 그는 손을 내밀었다.

"만나서 반갑습니다, 롱바텀 부인. 저는 크리스핀 카밀레리, _예언자일보_ 의 사진작가입니다."

"흠. 당신이 그 사진을 찍었소?"

카밀레리가 들은 어조는, 복도에 "파파라조, 야생: 응접실에서 맨손으로"라고 다른 사냥 전리품들을 완벽하게 보완하기위한 괜찮은 공간이 있다는 암시를 주었다. 그는 급히 고개를 흔들었다.

"아니, 그건, 어 - 우리 프리랜서들 중 한명이 -" _운좋은 순간이군, 그 녀석은 남은 천 년 동안 일을 하지 않아도 되겠지. 아마 우리가 말하는 동안 다음 경주 빗자루를 고르고 있을거야. 그렇지만 엄밀히 따지면 정말 엉망인 사진인데. 내 말은, 회색-그레이드 필터를 낄 시간이 없지는 않았을텐데 태양빛에 바랜 것 같아 보인다고. 그러고보니, 마치 그가 그들 바로 옆에 서서 전력을 다해 위글즈워스의 완벽한 마법사 사진 개요의 모든 조리개 설정을 살펴본 것 치고는 그들이 알아차린것처럼 보이지는 않는걸. 그 운좋은 녀석의 수준이 이정도겠지만 말이지._

"듣던 중 반가운 소리군. 왜냐면 내 생각엔 괜찮아 보이지 않으니까 말이오. 사실, 우리 휴일 스냅사진이 이렇게 흐릿하게 나온다면 난 이걸 모으려고 신경쓰진 않을거요."

"이건 휴일 스냅사진이 전혀 아니에요, 에밀리." 리타 스키터가 탁자에 올려진 교정쇄를 자신의 손질받은 긴 손톱으로 두드리며 강조했다. "우리 독자들은 이걸 그렇게 보지 않을테니까요. _'혼란과 격동의 한 해가 지난 후에, 아들의 비밀스런 성 정체성 폭로가 나시사 드브리스의 아름다움을 괴롭히는 최후의 결정타가 될 것인가?'_ "

"글쎄, 아뇨, 저는 그렇게 생각하지 않아요, 정말로."

기자 두 명은 어둠속에서 들린 쉰 목소리 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 난로 바닥에서 불꽃이 갑자기 타올랐다; 십 수 개의 양초들이 여기저기 촛대에서 살아나 타올랐고, 나시사가 깊숙이 앉은 의자에서 난로 불빛쪽으로 몸을 숙였다. 그녀의 망토가 옆으로 흘러내려, 누에고치처럼 끝없이 이어질것만 같은 두 다리를 드러냈다. 카밀레리는 메가톤급으로 마법사 세계에서 가장 유명한 미소가 그에게 쏠리자 갑자기 자신의 귀에 피가 세차게 뛰는 소리를 들었다. 

"우리 생각엔," 그녀는 사진작가를 향해 사과하듯 미소지으며 말했다, "여러분이 우리 둘을 함께 인터뷰 한다면 엄청나게 시간을 절약할 수 있을것 같았거든요."

* * *

리타 스키터는 미리 준비해 온 질문들이 적힌 자신의 양피지를 흘깃 내려다보고는, 노트와 새로 뾰족하게 깎은 깃펜을 꺼내며 나시사를 향해 붙임성있게 미소지었다.

_"에밀리, 당신의 손자가 카리스마있는 - 솔직히 말하자면 - 유해한 수준의 어둠의 마법을 경험한 청년에 의해 파렴치하게 이용당해 취약한 순간을 - 이걸 뒤늦은 청소년기의 혼란이라 부르기로 하죠 - 겪고 있다 추측되고 있는데요, 드레이코 말포이에 대해 솔직히 어떻게 생각하시나요?"_

그녀는 고개를 들어, 청년의 더 카리스마있는 어머니의 강렬한 시선과 마주치고는(그녀는 사무실에서 익숙한 표정을, 드브리스의 목록 중에서 "베이컨 슬라이서 안의 코카스파니엘"이라 리타가 언급하는 그 표정을 지금 짓고 있었다) 단호하게 첫번째 질문에 자신의 깃펜으로 줄을 그었다. 힐끗 보니 질문은 두번째, 세번째, 네번째, 여섯, 일곱, 그리고 아홉째부터 열세번째까지 비슷하게 불확실한 것들이었다.

나시사는 잠시 말이 멈춘 걸 이용했다.

"저는 여전히 드레이코의 사생활에 대한 내용을 싣으려는 _예언자일보_ 의 정당한 이유에 대해 곤혹스러워요. 그가 마법부 장관이나 그같은 사람도 아니잖아요. 공공의 이익이 어디에 있죠?"

리타는 잘난체하는 것 처럼 보였다.

"확실히, 나시사, 그 말을 당신이 하기엔 조금 위선적이지 않나요? 어쨌든간 당신이 그 인터뷰를 했을땐 드레이코의 사생활에 대해 거의 보호해주지 않았잖아요, 그랬던가? _외아들의 삶을 위해 가정과 결혼생활을 어떻게 희생했는지에 대한 한 마녀의 비극적인 이야기_ , 그게 그들이 홍보하던 문구 아니던가요? 당신의 책도, 마찬가지죠: _타락 천사: 어둠의 마왕의 부관과 함께한 고통스런 스무 해._ 가족 문제에 대해 말하지 않으려는 사람이 표제로 선택할 만한 건 아니죠, 흠? 아뇨, 나시사, 당신은 언론의 호평을 얻을때만 당신의 가족을 이용할 수는 없어요 - 드브리스의 향기는 어때요, 그나저나? - 그리고 당신 생각하기에 당신이 조심스레 그려놓은 그림을 망칠 수 있는걸 우리가 찾자마자 천박하게 비명을 지르겠죠."

롱바텀 부인이 코웃음을 쳤다. "깔끔한 설명이군, 그건 인정하지. 그렇지만, 나는 당신이 왜 네빌을 여기에 끌고들어가려는건지 알 수가 없다오. _그는_ 전혀 유명하지 않은데 말이오."

"일요일 오후면 유명해지겠죠," 카밀레리가 기분좋게 말했다. "적어도 카날 가[각주:16]에서는요." 카밀레리가 사진을 한번 더 힐끗 보았다. "수영복은 딱하군요," 그는 친절하게 덧붙였다.

롱바텀 부인은 그를 노려보고는, 주력 공격을 하기위해 되돌아갔다.

"어쨌든간, 위선이 무슨 문제가 있소? 약간의 위선은 삶의 쳇바퀴에 기름칠을 하는데 필요하다오. 세상이 돌아가게 만들어주고."

"돈도 그렇고요, 물론," 나시사가 덧붙였다.

리타의 미소가 커졌지만, 여전히 그녀의 눈은 웃고있지 않았다.

"당신이 그러진 않겠지만, 조금이라도, 기사를 싣지 않는대신에 _예언자일보_ 가 얼만큼의 돈을 받을건지 내게 묻는건가요?"

"아뇨, 그녀는 그렇지 않을거요," 롱바텀 부인이 쏘아붙였다. 세 명 모두가 놀라서 그녀를 쳐다보았고, 나시사의 입이 부정하는듯 동그란 모양을 띄었다. 롱바텀 부인은 지팡이를 든 자신의 손으로 조급하게 손짓했다.

"나는 예언자일보사가 지금 얼마나 큰 문제에 빠져있는지 안다오. 당신네들은 최근 사건 동안 전혀 좋은 인상을 주지 못했지, 당신네 독자들의 대부분이 퍼지가 줏대없는 벌레라는 사실을 깨닫고 나서도 마법부를 지지하지 않았소? 그다음에 당신들이 알았을 땐, 전전긍긍했고 - 당신이 아는 그자와 우리가 할 수 있는 가장 좋은 항복조건을 우리의 유일한 희망이 받아들일지에 대한 사설만 써댔지. 그 _"고블린들 - 우리 내부의 적?"_ 기사는 당신의 초과인출 이자율을 하나 혹은 두 퍼센트 정도 올렸을 테고. _예언자일보_ 의 주가가 지난 십 년을 통틀어 지금 가장 낮을 만도 하군."

롱바텀 부인은 한숨을 돌렸다.

"이제 이 이야기로 - 당신은 이 기사가 이번주 일요일 부수를 두 배로 늘게 할 거라 예상할테고, 아마 다음주에 후속기사를 내겠지. 당신이 이 이야기를 팔려고 어떤 종류의 광고수단을 사용할 건지는 신만이 아실거요. 모든것들을 고려해봤을때, 50만 갈레온보다 적은 돈에 기사를 내리면 난 당신을 바보라고 여길거요. 날 믿어요, _그 누구의_ 창피함도 그 정도의 돈값어치가 있진 않을테니까."

침묵이 흘렀다. 카밀레리가 침묵을 갰다.

"우리 사업에 대해서 꽤 많은걸 알고계신것 같군요."

"이럴 땐 이런 말이 있지: "똥이 있는 곳에, 돈이 있다.[각주:17]" 그에 맞춰서, 우리 집안은 신문들이 우리의 투자 포트폴리오에 해당되는지 _항상_ 주의를 기울이고 있다오. 당신네 편집자에게 말할수도 있겠지만, 만일 _예언자일보_ 의 주요 주주 연합이 시장에 압박을 가한다면 시장은 목표치까지 전혀 도달하지 않을거요 - 말하자면, 내일 아홉시에."

리타의 얼굴이 창백해졌다. 카밀레리는 그녀를 향해 기분좋게 미소지었다.

"지금 그렇게 하시진 않겠죠, 그럴건가요, 롱바텀 부인?"

"왜 하면 안되는 거죠, 젊은이?"

"첫째로, 하락시세에 주식을 매도하는건 당신의 신념에 어긋날거라고 생각합니다. 둘재로는, 당신이 주식을 판다면 주주로서 가지는 어떤 영향력도 사라지게 되고요; 우리가 기사를 내면, 주식은 오를테고 그러면 당신은 제 값을 가질 기회를 잃어버리게 되는겁니다. 제게는 어떤 이득도 없어보이게 들리는군요."

"흠. 글쎄, 적어도 _당신은_ 겉보기처럼 미숙하지는 않군요[각주:18]."

"계속해도 될까요?" 리타 스키터가 짜증을 내며 물었다. "다시 한 번 말해주겠어요, 나시사, 드레이코의 성향이 그의 아버지의 영향의 결과인가요?"

롱바텀 부인은 점잔을 빼며 고개를 그덕였다. "놀랍지도 않군. 결국엔, 그들이 만들어낸거니까, 그렇지 않소 - 귀족계급이?"

"뭘 만들어냈다고요?"

그녀는 입을 오므렸다.

"동-성-애 말이요, 물론."

리타 스키터는 자신의 깃펜 끝을 완전히 깨물고 있었고, 나시사는 셀레스티나 워벡이 한 번은 '알래스카 최고봉의 고요하고 외진 아름다움을 가진'이라 묘사한 그 표정으로 중경中景을 응시하고 있었다. 리타는 거기에 "기절한 신천옹의 표정"이라는 별명을 붙였고, 카밀레리는 그의 사진장비 위로 몸을 굽혀서, 보건대 극심한 재채기에 고통받는 모양이었다. 롱바텀 부인은 독수리를 반 인치 정도 똑바로 세우고는, 만족스러운 방식으로 미소지으며 말했다,

"어쨌든간, 내가 간섭하면 안되겠군. 계속해요."

리타는 무언가를 낮은목소리로 중얼거리고는, 미소를 고쳐지으며 말했다,

"글쎄, 어떻게 생각해요, 나시사? 일종의 해결되지않은 프로이드적 갈등이 여기 있다고, 생각하나요?"

나시사는 멍하게 바라보았다.

"프로이드적이요?"

"그는 머글들이 자전거곡예사[각주:19]라고 부르는 거요," 롱바텀 부인이 그녀를 도와 알려주었다. "내 프랭크가 - 네빌의 아버지요, 그는 - 오러 훈련을 받을때 이 모든것들을 읽었다오 - 그가 말하기를 그가 무엇이 사람들을 죽음을 먹는 자가 되게 하는지 알아내려 했다고 말했소. 난 뭐가 뭔지 거의 알지 못하지만, 프로이드 그 양반이 내가 신경쓰지는 않지만 남녀가 섞여서 타는 빗자루에 대해 몇 가지 생각을 갖고있었다고는 말할 수 있지."

리타 스키터는 그녀의 두번째 깃펜을 물어뜯고는 순전히 분노로 인해 소리를 냈다. 롱바텀 부인은 궁금하다는 듯이 리타의 무릎에 올려진 채 형체를 갖추고 있는 양피지를 향해 몸을 기울였다.

_나시사 드브리스의 눈가에 완벽한 다이아몬드처럼 눈물이 반짝였다. 간신히 속삭일 정도의 목소리로, 그녀는 나직히 말했다, "드레이코가 그의 아버지와의 관계가 그리워서 감정들을 발산할 곳을 찾으려 했다고 생각해요. 루시우스는 항상 과묵했고, 항상 자신의 아들에 대한 감정을 표현하는데 부족했으니까요."_

"당신은 이걸 쓸 수 없어요," 롱바텀 부인이 끼어들었다. 리타가 그녀를 노려보았다.

"왜 하면 안돼죠?"

"글쎄, 우선은, 바보같잖소. 모든사람이 루시우스 말포이가 어린 드레이코를 죽이려 했다는 걸 알고 있어요. 지금, 개인적으로 내 생각에 그건 자신의 유일한 혈육을 대하는 끔찍한 방법이기도 하고. 그 남자의 잘못이 무엇이건간에, 당신은 그가 자신의 아들에 대해 어떻게 느끼고 있는지를 숨기는걸로 그를 비난할 수는 없소."

나시사는 갑자기 흐느껴 울었다, 그리고 에밀리 롱바텀은 그녀를 안심시키며 어깨를 토닥였다.

"오, 미안해요, 자기. 나는 오래된 상처들을 다시 헤집으려고 한 게 아니었다오."

리타는 이를 악물었다.

"오래된 상처들. 정확하네요," 그녀는 쉿 소리를 내었다. "어쩌면, 모든걸 감안할때, 우리가 오이디푸스 콤플렉스의 영향 가능성에 대해 얘기할 수는 없겠죠. 어쩌면 우리는 신화에 대해서만 얘기할수밖에 없을거고요 - 클리템네스트라, 아마도요?"

나시사는 자신의 속눈썹 아래에서 올려다보았다.

"저는 호그와트에서 기억력이 좋지 않았어요. 최고점을 받은 과목은 신비한 동물 돌보기였죠, 디리콜[각주:20]을 잘 돌봤고요, 당신도 알다시피. 클리템네스트라가 누구였죠?"

카밀레리는 시선을 그의 동료에게 고정했다.

"리타, 자기," 그는 나직이 말했다, "드레이코가 오레스테스 콤플렉스를 겪고 있다는 암시를 주려는거야?"

"내 생각엔," 리타가 말했다, "너도 내가 뭘 말하려는지 전부 알거야. 이게 바로 우리 독자들이 관심있는 거라고, 결국엔. 나시사: 대부분의 사람들이 당신이 남편을 죽였다고 추측한다는 걸 당신은 분명히 알아야 해요. 당신의 아들 또한 같은 견해에 도달한것처럼 보이는군요. 그렇지 않다면 그가 가능한 한 멀리 달아나서 자신의 행방을 당신에게 숨기려는걸 어떻게 설명할 수 있단 말이죠(오, 네, 저는 이른바 파리에서 온다는 올빼미에 대해 전부 알고있어요)? 그렇지 않다면 왜 그가 자신의 남자친구에 대해서 당신에게 비밀을 털어놓는걸 피하고, 당신이 이 사실을 신문에서 발견해 충격받도록 하겠어요? 이런 최근의 사건들에 대해 당신의 관점을 _예언자일보_ 에 얘기해주겠어요, 나시사?

카밀레리는 의자에 등을 대고 앉아, 방 안의 어둠속으로 숨어 갑자기 띈 자신의 걱정스러운 표정을 잘 안보이게 하려했다.

_빌어먹을. 이 얘길 발견했을땐, 그녀가 그저 우리가 모두 알고 꺼리는 것처럼 남의 사생활이나 캐고 뒷통수나 치는 썅년이라고 생각했었는데. 이건 저널리즘이 아니야: 이건 개인적인 거라고._

나시사의 목소리는 완전히 기진맥진했다.

"당신의 더럽고 쓰레기같은 신문에서 그런얘기를 암시할 거라면, 그 대가를 치룰 준비를 했으면 좋겠군요."

리타의 미소가 귀까지 번졌다.

"편집장이 나를 전적으로 지지하고 있어요. 게재되는 이야기에서 당신이 반대하는게 있다면, 틀림없이 당신의 변호사가 우리쪽 변호사와 얘기를 해야할 겁니다. 물론, 결국엔 당신은 소송을 할 근거가 없다는걸 깨닫고, 확신컨대 우리의 독자들에게 이걸 알려서 그들이 알아서 결론을 내리게끔 하는게 우리 모두에게 공평하다는 사실에 동의하겠죠."

응접실에 정적이 감돌았다. 복도의 대형 괘종시계소리가 장례식의 교회 종소리 마냥 정시를 알렸다. 롱바텀 부인은 말총으로 채운 의자에서 더 꼿꼿히 앉아있었다. 

"확실히 짚고 넘어가지," 그녀가 말했다. "당신은 나시사가 그녀의 남편을 죽였고, 드레이코가 그걸 알아내서 결국 우리 네빌과 함께 열대지역으로 달아났다고 암시할 계획이오. 그런다음, 나시사가 당신을 고소할때까지 기다릴거고. 만약에 그녀가 고소를 한다면, 당신은 고소당한것에 대해 또 다른 이야기를 만들어낼테고, 이 모든걸 법정에서 다시 반복하면서 당신이 좋아하는 그 악마같은 말들을 할 무임승차권을 얻을테고 그다음에 그걸 지면에 인용할거요. 만약에 그녀가 당신을 고소하지 않는다면, 당신은 _'왜 그녀는 첫 기사에 이의를 제기하는데 겁을먹었는가?'_ 라는 다른 기사를 낼테고. 글쎄, 내가 당신의 도덕심을 좋아한다고는 말할수 없지만, 어떻게 발행부수를 증가시킬 수 있는지 개념은 잘 알고있는거같군, 이 말은 하겠어."

리타는 훨씬 더 특별히 만족스런 점심을 해치운 악어처럼 보였다.

"내가 당신이라면," 롱바텀 부인이 계속했다, "나시사가 _보내는_ 영장에 대해 무릎을 꿇고 당신이 뭐에 기도를 하든 기도하겠소."

카밀레리는 앞으로 몸을 숙이고는 롱바텀 부인의 시선을 끌었다.

"왜 그렇게 해야하죠?"

"직접 알아내 보라구, 젊은이. _예언자일보_ 의 논리는 그게 사실이면 그녀가 고소를 할 거고, 그녀가 고소를 하지 않는다면 그게 확실하게 사실이라는 걸세. 그말즉슨 그녀가 고소를 하지 않는다면 당신들은 당신이 아는 그자의 오른팔을 그자의 본부에서 없앨 정도로 충분히 강력하고, 시체를 본 그 누구에게도 의심받지 않을 정도로 충분히 현명하고, 그녀와 아들이라는 가정과 루시우스 말포이의 모든 재산을 지킬 방법을 생각할 정도로 충분히 깜찍한 마녀를 적으로 만든 셈이라는 거지. 내가 산 것 만큼 당신이 길게 산다면, 젊은이, 자넨 변호사보다 더 나쁜 것들이 있다는 사실을 알게 될 거라네."

나시사는 몸을 구부려, 무관심한듯 늘어진 그녀의 긴 손가락으로 밍크 안감을 댄 펜디 지팡이갑에서 자신의 지팡이를 꺼냈다. 

"전갈들", 그녀는 중얼거렸다. " _투명_ 전갈들."

리타는 미소를 그만 지었다.

"에밀리, 지금 나를 협박하는 거에요?"

"아니오. 난 그저 논리적으로 말하는 거라오. 차이라면, 잘 되건 아니건간에 내가 부딪쳐 보는걸 선택한다면, 당신은 미리 계산된 위험을 무릅써야 한다는 거지. 다른 한편으로는, 내가 어떻게 하건간에 논리가 당신의 발목을 잡을거고."

카밀레리가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

"롱바텀 부인 - 저와 제 동료가 이 점에 대해 몇 분 정도 얘기좀 해도 될까요?"

에밀리는 당당히 고개를 끄덕였다. "우리는 옆방에 있을거요. 다시 얘기하고 싶다면 벽난로로 연락을 하고. 가요, 나시사 자기."

* * *

나시사와 롱바텀 부인이 돌아왔을때, 두 명의 기자들은 뭐라 설명하기 힘든 원만한 분위기를 풍기고 있었다. 카밀레리가 목을 가다듬었다.

" _예언자일보_ 가 결코 원하지 않는게 있다면, 최근에 상을 당한 청년에게 불필요한 고통을 주려는 겁니다. 제 생각에는 우리가 최근에 - 어 - 당신의 지지를 구했던 말들에 대해서는 기사에서 언급하지 않을거라는데 우리의 말을 믿어도 좋을것 같군요. 이제 계속할까요?"

나시사가 앞으로 몸을 숙였다.

"네 - 하지만 난 당신에게 질문이 하나 있어요. 만약에 우리가 이 인터뷰를 하지 않는다면 이 기사에 무슨 얘기를 넣을 거죠?"

"뜻밖에도, 대답을 한 사람은 롱바텀 부인이었다. 방으로 돌아오면서, 그녀는 이전에 리타 스키터가 앉았던 구석에 놓인 소파에 앉고는 리타가 그곳에 남겨둔 양피지 몇 장들을 휙휙 넘겼다."

"이른바 학교 친구라는 것들에게서 나온 온갖 헛소리들, 처럼 보이는군."

"이봐요, 당신은 그걸 읽으면 안돼요! 기밀이라고요! _예언자일보_ 는 출처를 보호한다고요."

리타는 위협적으로 두 발로 일어섰지만, 롱바텀 부인은 등을 의자에 붙인 채 지팡이를 자연스럽게 휙 움직였다.

"이제, 후회할 짓은 하지 말아요. 내가 지금 읽고있으니까, 방해하지도 말고. 벳시! 내 독서용 안경."

안경은 공기중에서 떨어져 롱바텀 부인의 코 위에 얹혔다. 어색한 침묵이 돌자 카밀레리는 "암호화를 했어야지, 리트." 라고 말했다.

리타는 이를 악물었다.

"암호화 _했다고_."

롱바텀 부인은 안경 너머로 올려다보았다.

" _예언자일보_ 는 좀 더 최신식으로 바꿀 필요가 있는것처럼 보이는군. 이런건 산술점을 듣는 1학년 학생도 바로 풀 수 있다오. 스포티스우드의 역순서열에서, 네 번째와 여덟 번째를 조금 바꾸면 말이야. 이리로 와요, 나시사, 그리고 이걸 읽어봐요. 난 그녀가 누군지 모르겠지만, 그녀가 어린 드레이코에게 악감정을 가진 모양이구먼- 

_'저는 그의 진정한 본성을 감추는걸 돕기위해 단순히 이용당했다고 느껴요. 우리가 함께 나눌 삶에 대해서 제가 꿈꾸는동안 항상 그는 냉소적으로 저를 조종했고, 제가 그의 변명거리의 일부분이 되도록 만들었어요. 저는 우리가 함께했던 그 모든 좋은 시절들을 되돌아보며, 제 자신에게 질문해요, "그 모든게 진짜가 아니라고?"'_

"그녀가 발끈할 만도 하군. 마치 결혼부터 부케 꽃들, 뒷맵시가 멋질만한 망토 한 벌에 이르기까지 다 계획하고 있던것 처럼 들리는걸. 잘 들어둬요, 만일 그녀가 자신에게 결혼 생각이 있다고 말하는 십대 소년 그 누구라도 믿었다면, 이게 그녀 스스로가 빠진 최악의 문제가 아닐경우 운이 좋은 걸거요. 우리 네빌과 사막으로 도망간 자네의 젊은이를 찾은건 놀랄 만한 일이긴 하지만, 그건 인정하겠소."

"팬시 파킨슨이에요," 나시사가 냉담하게 말했다. "내가 아는 한 그들은 드레이코가 열여섯 살 때 헤어졌어요."

" _당신이 아는 한은요,_ " 리타가 심술궃게 말했다. "결국엔, 그는 어머니와 아들의 신뢰관계에 대해 크게 연연해 하지 않는것처럼 보이는군요, 그런가요? 파킨슨양은 - 제가 덧붙이자면, 우리 이사회 임원의 따님입니다 - 우리 기자에게 당신의 아들과의 길고 -아- 친밀한 관계에 대해 매우 긴 인터뷰를 했어요. 그녀가 밝히려고 했던 몇몇 -어- 세부적인 사항들은 우리 같은 가족신문에서는 거의 이용할 수가 없었지만, 드레이코가 영국으로 돌아온다면 그녀의 아버지가 그와 사적인 대화를 하는 데 관심이 있다고 저는 확신한답니다."

"글쎄요, _예언자일보_ 는 그 출처가 얼마나 신뢰하기 힘든지 정확히 알겠죠," 나시사가 붙임성있게 말했다. "하지만, 팬시가 저택에서 지냈던 끝없이 계속되는 2주일의 여름방학동안 그녀는 기숙사감, 퀴디치 선수, 그리고 가족 올빼미들의 부리와 발톱을 손질해주러 온 사람을 꽤 노골적으로 유혹하며 재미있어 하던데. 제 생각엔 그녀가 마음속으로 내 아들을 제일 신경쓰고있다는걸 납득하지 못하는 게 단지 어머니로서 과잉보호가 아닌것같은데요."

침묵이 흘렀다.

"그건그렇고," 나시사가 덧붙였다, "이 얘긴 기사에 싣어도 _된답니다_."

"이 말이 사실이라면, 당신은 그가 열여섯 살 이후에 누구를 만났는지 전혀 모르고 있는것 같군요? 다른 여자친구들의 부재를 조금 이상하다고 생각하지 않았나요, 뒤늦게나마, 그처럼 신랑감으로 좋은 청년이?"

"지난 삼 년 대부분은 전쟁이 벌어졌었어요. 연애전선은 그 누구의 마음속에도 전혀 우선사항이 아니었죠."

리타가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"집어치워요, 나시사. 위험은 우리로 하여금 다른사람의 팔에 _더_ 빠지게 만든다고요, 적게가 아니라."

"그녀 말이 맞아요, 당신도 알다시피," 롱바텀 부인이 끼어들었다. "나는 당신이 아는 그자의 두 가지 수고와 마찬가지로, 두 번의 큰 머글 전쟁에서 그걸 목격했다오. 내가 예상하기로는 당신이 일하는 분야에서도 그런 경우가 많았을텐데, 스키터양. 사실, 아마 _당신도_ 최근의 사건이 있지 않았다면 제공받지 못했을 초대를 몇 번 받았을 거요."

리타의 얼굴에서 찌푸린 표정이 떨어져 나갔다. 롱바텀 부인은 다시 양피지로 돌아갔다. "오 - 이건 좋군:

_'물론 네빌은 제 남자친구가 아니에요. 그랬던 적도 없고요. 우리는 몇 번 크리스마스 무도회에 같이 갔을 뿐이고, 그게 다죠. 충격이요? 네, 물론 저는 충격받았어요. 제 친구들 중 누구라도 드레이코 말포이와 만난다면 충격받을 거에요. 글쎄, 제 생각에 당신의 정보원이 그렇게 말했다면 그가 잠자리에서는 환상적일수도 있겠죠. 하지만 모든사람들에게서 좋은 점을 보려고 하는 네빌같이 정말로 좋은사람만이, 형편없는 성격 너머에 뭐가 있는지 알아내는데 충분히 긴 시간동안 인내할 준비가 되어있을 거에요. 저기, 당신이 나보다 드레이코를 먼저 보게 된다면, 그에게 만일 어떤짓이라도 - 무엇이든지 - 네빌을 후회하게 만든다면 내가 개인적으로 내장을 목구멍에서 꺼내 그의 목에 크고 헐렁한 나비매듭을 만들거라고 전해줄 수 있나요. 그다음엔 내 지팡이를 꺼내서 그에게 정말로 불쾌한 짓을 할 거라고 말이죠.'_

"우리는 그걸 쓸 생각이 없답니다," 카밀레리가 말했다. " _예언자일보_ 방식과 꽤 맞지 않아서요. 사실, 제 생각엔 나머지 것들은 꽤 단호하게 의견이 없다고 구성된 사람들과, 특별히 잘 쓰인건 아니지만 반-포르노 소설 표본 몇 개, 그리고 자신들을 그레드라고 부르는 누군가의 서명이 담긴 상상력이 풍부한데다 꽤나 매력적인 짧은 여행에 관한 얘기란걸 발견하게 될 겁니다. 호그와트 빗자루 벽장에서 본 무언가에 대한 목격자가 있는 이야기라고 주장하더군요. 주연에는 드레이코가, 조연에는 크랩과 고일(제가 알기로는 둘 모두 최근의 사건 동안 당신이 아는 그자의 편에 선 사상자죠), 작고한 마법부 장관과 호그와트 마법약 교수가, 네 마리 크럽[각주:21]과 퍼프스케인[각주:22]은 여러 단역을 맡았죠. 누구라도 이 말을 믿어준다면, 이건 의심할 바 없이 세기의 기자 특종을(그렇지만, 리타가 언급했듯이, 가족 신문에는 맞지않죠) 대표하게 될 겁니다. 몇몇 뉴스룸이 크리스마스 파티를 위해 이걸 각색할 계획이라면 저는 이해할 겁니다."

"그렇군요," 나시사가 차분히 말했다. "당신이 제게 초대장을 보내리라는데 의심할 여지가 없겠군요."

카밀레리는 그녀에게 미소를 지었다.

"기쁘군요, 정말로요. 오, 잊어버렸네요 - 마지막 양피지는 핀치-플레처리라는 사람의 꽤 절박한 진술인데, 당신의 아들과 성적인 관계가 없었다는 취지더군요. 순전히 _우리끼리의 얘기지만_ 제 추측으로는 그는 사람들이 믿지 않기를 바라는 거 같아요."

나시사는 심호흡을 했다.

"음, 우리가 옆방에 있을 동안, 롱바텀 부인과 저는 얘기를 나눴어요. 이 인터뷰는 정말로 우리 중 누구도 그 어디에서도 할 수 없는것처럼 보이는데다, 저 자신은, 우리가 만나는 데 동의하지 않았다면 _예언자일보_ 가 할 말에 매료되었답니다. 앞으로의 인터뷰 요청을 고려했을때, 저는 분명히 제 대리인에게 몇몇 사안들에 대한 _예언자일보_ 의 분명한 관점을 기억해두는걸 요청할 겁니다. 어쨌든간, 우리는 _예언자일보_ 에 공동성명을 발표하기로 결정했고요. 끝입니다, 이게 여러분이 얻은거죠."

그녀는 망토 소매에서 양피지 조각을 꺼내는 롱바텀 부인을 향해 고개를 끄덕이고는, 말하기 시작했다.

"저희의 관점에서 이건 적절한 신문기사가 아닙니다. 뿐만아니라, 저희는 둘 모두 전투원으로 참가해, 심각한 개인적인 상실을 겪은 잔인한 전쟁을 치루고서 휴가의 첫 며칠을 사유지 바닷가에서 보내기로 결정한 두 젊은이들을 원거리 렌즈로 찍은 사람을 개탄하려 합니다.

"우리는 _예언자일보_ 가 이를 기사로 싣지 않기를 원합니다, 그렇지만 우리는 외설적이고 고통스럽게도 타인의 사생활을 캐거나, 아니면 발행부수가 감소하는 대신 좋은 취향을 고려해 자연스럽게 뒷자리로 물러난다는 양단간의 선택에 놓여있습니다. 그렇지만 우리는 드브리스와 롱바텀 가문은 내외적으로 매우 오랫동안 인연이 깊었다는 사실을 말하고 싶으며, 우리는 진지하게 _예언자일보_ 에게 이러한 이른바 기사로 우리의 사이를 틀어지게 하려 하지 말아달라고 권고하고 싶습니다. 우리의 경험에 따르면, 탱고를 추는 데엔 두 사람이 필요하고 그게 바로 우리가 제안하는 방식입니다.

"마지막으로, 우리는 이를 가족의 문제로 보고있다 강조하고 싶습니다. 가족은 공공장소에 걸어두는 더러운 세탁물을 의미하지 않습니다. 가족은 또한 지지해주고, 당신의 아이들과 손자들이 행복을 찾기를 바라는걸 의미합니다. 심지어 그게 당신의 관점에서는 - 그리고 우리는 이를 어떤 특정한 상황에서 벌어진 일이 아니라 전적으로 보편적인 관점에서 보고있습니다 - 그들이 좀 이상한 장소에서 그 행복을 찾고있을지라도 말입니다."

그녀는 크게 심호흡을 했다.

"음, 제 생각엔 잘 해 낸 것 같군요. 벳시! _예언자일보_ 에서 온 사람들을 배웅하거라."

그들 뒤에서 드디어 문이 찰칵 하고 닫히자 에밀리 롱바텀은 응접실로 돌아왔다. 그곳에서는 나시사가 자신의 굽 높은 구두를 벗고는 소파 구석에 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. 완전히 기진맥진해 그녀의 어깨가 눈에띄게 꺾여있었다.

"오늘밤은 여기에서 묵어요," 에밀리 롱바텀이 불숙 말했다. "벳시한테 푸른 방 침대에 뜨거운 물주머니를 넣어놓으라 할 테니까. 하룻밤 묵는데 필요한걸 저택에서 가져오라고 그녀를 보내겠소. 특별히 필요한건 없어요?"

나시사는 감사하며 올려다보았다. "그녀에게 올빼미장에서 올빼미를 데려와달라고 할 순 없겠죠, 할 수 있나요? 그녀에게 막시밀리앙이 휴식을 취하고 있다면, 그를 데려와달라 말해주세요; 수색&배송 담당에는 그가 최고랍니다."

* * *

침실의 불빛은 불씨가 천천히 가라앉고 있었고, 집에 있는 남은사람들은 전부 잠자리에 든지 오래였다. 나시사는 자신쪽으로 양피지 한 장을 꺼내, 항상 갖고다니는 자신의 화장품 가방에서 작은 병을 꺼내 그 안에 깃펜을 살짝 담궜다. 하울러에 맞는 잉크 제조법은 가문마다 달랐지만, 그녀의 할머니의 벨라돈나와 천산관 담즙을 섞은건 언제나 그녀에게 효과가 있었다.

드레이코, 이 진저리날 정도로 콩알만한 쾌락주의자 녀석같으니, 지금에야말로 널 네 아버지에게 맡기고 나만 곤란한 상황에서 빠져나갈걸 그랬구나. 해변에서 네 남자친구의 편도선을 탐색하겠노라 결정하기 전에 관목숲 너머로 몇가지 침입 감지 마법도 걸 생각조차 하지 못했으면서, 어떻게 네가 최근의 사건에서 무사했는지 난 정말로 상상조차 할 수가 없구나. 네가 어디에 있건간에 그곳에 신문이 있다면 (그리고 덧붙이면, 야자수가 늘어서 있는 해변이 센 강변에 있는지 기억나지가 않는구나, 그렇지만 머글들에게 지구 온난화라는 개념이 있다고 내가 해명하긴 했다만) 지금쯤은 너와 네빌이 예언자일보의 1면에 나왔다는걸 알겠지. 그들이 너희 둘 중 누구라도 최고의 각도로 찍었다고는 말하지도 못하겠고, 난 그 수영복들에 대해 언급조차 하고싶지 않구나. 내가 여기에서 최대한 상황을 이용해 피해 대책을 세우고 있지만, 그 스키터 암소가 진지하게 피에 굶주려 있어. 매력적인 다음주 분량 기사로 그녀가 우리 모두를 놀래키게 하기 전에, 너희 둘 모두 당장 집으로 돌아오기를 바란다. 

네 사랑하는 엄마

나시사

추신: **중요** \- 어느때라도 팬시 파킨슨에게 청혼한 적 있니? 그렇다면, 그녀가 그에 대해 구체적인 증거를 갖고있니?

_추추신: 네빌에게 그의 할머니가 보낸 정말로 짜증나는 편지가 다른 올빼미로 올 거라 친절히 알려주렴._

  1. 러프리-인-펜들Roughlee-in-Pendle, 잉글랜드 랭커셔 주의 마을이다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roughlee) [본문으로]
  2. 존 세드윅John Sedgwick, 미국 남북전쟁때 남부군 장군으로 이 말을 마지막으로 총에 맞아 죽었다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Sedgwick) [본문으로]
  3. 지상에서 영원으로From Here To Eternity. 제임스 조이스의 소설. 이 소설의 영화에서는 해변 러브신이 등장한다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/From_Here_to_Eternity) [본문으로]
  4. 제기랄, 셜록도 아니고No shit, Sherlock. '당연하지 바보야'의 과격한 표현이다. (출처: http://no-shit-sherlock.urbanup.com/922667#.VsJz7F6ie4w.twitter) [본문으로]
  5. 크누트Knut, 해포 번역판에서는 크넛이라 한다. 마법사 세계의 화폐 단위로 영국 1페니와 가치가 같다고 한다. 1갈레온=493크누트 (출처: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Knut) [본문으로]
  6. 애크링턴 친구들Accrington Pals, 공식 명칭은 애크팅턴 11대대로, 세계1차대전때 이스트 랭커셔 연대 소속이다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accrington_Pals#12th_.28Reserve.29_Battalion) [본문으로]
  7. 솜 전투Battle of the Somme, 세계1차대전 1916년 서부전선 솜강에서 벌어진 전투. 전투 첫 날 58000명이 사망해 당시 하루 사상자 기록으로는 최고 기록이었다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Somme) [본문으로]
  8. 선반lathe, 나무・쇠붙이 절단용 기계 장치. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lathe) [본문으로]
  9. 주문은 특성상 spell, charm, transfiguration, jinx, hex, curse로 나뉘어 불린다. 보통 spell은 보편적으로 주문을 가리키는 말이고, charm은 대상의 기능을 변화시키는, transfiguration은 대상의 형태를 변화시키는 주문이다. jinx, hex, curse는 뒤로 갈수록 비교적 부정적인 마법 주문이며 마지막은 저주에 속한다. [본문으로]
  10. Gringotts Gruinard Offshore, 스코틀랜드 서쪽의 그뤼나드 섬 해안이다. 여기에서는 대문자로 표기되어 있으니 일종의 단체가 아닐까 한다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gruinard_Bay) [본문으로]
  11. Knutsford, 영국 체셔 주의 마을 이름이다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knutsford) [본문으로]
  12. Kneazle, 고양잇과 마법생물이다. 크룩생크의 경우는 하프-크니즐이다. (출처: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Kneazle) [본문으로]
  13. Shock Sex Romp Snaps They Tried To Ban, 가능한 한 두운법alliteration을 한국어로 맞춰보려고 했다. [본문으로]
  14. Reet, 리타 스키터 이름의 줄임말이지만 reet는 '멋진, 매력적인'이라는 속어이기도 하다. (출처: 교학사 신영한대사전) [본문으로]
  15. hard-man haircut, 한국어로는 뭐라하는지 모르겠다. (출처: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=hard-man+cut) [본문으로]
  16. Canal Street, 맨체스터의 게이 마을을 말한다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canal_Street_(Manchester)) [본문으로]
  17. Where there's muck, there's brass. 남 보기에 지저분해 보이는 일이 돈벌이는 잘 될 수 있다는 영국 속담이다. (출처: Oxford Advanced Learner's English-Korean Dictionary) [본문으로]
  18. you're not as green as you're cabbage looking. 직역하자면 양배추처럼 녹색은 아니군요, 바보는 아니라는 속담이다. (출처: YBM 올인올 Idiom 사전) [본문으로]
  19. trickcyclist, 정신과의사(psychiatrist)의 속어이다. [본문으로]
  20. Diricawl, 도도새의 다른 이름이라고 한다. (출처: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Diricawl) [본문으로]
  21. Crup, 잭 러셀 테리어와 닮은 마법세계의 견종이다. (출처: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Crup) [본문으로]
  22. Puffskein, 마법세계의 동물중 하나다. 위즐리 쌍둥이가 이를 보고 피그미퍼프를 만들었다고 한다. 스타 트렉 시리즈의 트리블에서 영감을 받았다는 말도 있다. (출처: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Puffskein) [본문으로]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 대문자로 쓰여진 고유명사는 밑줄선을 그었습니다. 여기에서 에밀리 롱바텀은 해포캐논에서 네빌 롱바텀의 할머니 '어거스타 롱바텀'이 맞는것같네요. 번역하면서 계속 생각이 바뀌는데, 이거 원래 설정과 틀어지는 부분이 너무 많아서 AU같습니다. 그렇지만 재미있다...  
> 1장 번역하고 설정 찾아봤는데 Lopiverse라고해서 이 시리즈는 해포 5권에서 설정이 갈라져나와, 6권이 나올 즈음에 완성이 된 모양이더군요. 어쩐지 뭐가 많이 다르다 했다. 출처[x]  
> 미친 작가님 배경설정 장난아니어서 설정덕이 여기 울고있어요...


End file.
